


Making Music Together

by RedCheshire



Series: Suckered By a Jonas Brother [4]
Category: JONAS RPF, Lil Nas X RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Come Eating, M/M, Rimming, Swimming, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Joe Jonas starts the day hanging out with Lil Nas X, working on a new remix of "Old Town Road".By the end of the day, Joe is hanging on the end of Lil Nas X's long piece of meat, exploring the depths of their new friendship.
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Lil Nas X
Series: Suckered By a Jonas Brother [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Making Music Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.  
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> Comments can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire

Author’s Note: the events depicted in this story take place September 2019 (a few months before the Chapter 3 holiday story).

\----------------------------------------------------------

The small room vibrated with the thump of bass, music filling the space from wall to wall, the digital display and light-up buttons providing a kaleidoscope of colors across the faces of two men. The duo’s heads bobbed nearly in unison, each with a hand up to their ear, holding a headphone in place as they listened to the product of their day’s work in the studio. As the finishing notes faded away, Lil Nas X slid the headphones down to rest against the back of his neck, smiling broadly. “That’s it - that’s the sound!”  
Joe Jonas lifted the headphones up from his head, setting them down onto the mixer board, leaning back to finally relax. “Damn, that was a lot of fun.” He couldn’t help but grin as well, a result of the infectious nature of his working partner’s upbeat attitude. Resting his hands behind his head, he leaned back in the large comfy chair. “Glad you invited me to come work on remix number...what, 578?” His smile grew larger as he winked, amused by his own joke; his smile melted into laughter when a stress ball flew by his head.  
“Don’t be a hater.” The two men continued laughing, the result of a fun day spent in the studio.  
“Seriously, thanks - this was a lot of fun. The tour is great, but it’s just so...I don’t know, it’s just awesome getting into the studio and *making* something.”  
“Amen. And this…” Lil Nas X spread his arms out, looking around at the work space. “...this is so much better than recording in a discount studio. Although, I kinda miss that, juuuust a little.”

“What is Lil Nas X doing after this?” Joe rolled his head from one side to the other, stretching.  
“Dude, I told you - call me Lamar.”  
Another wink. “That’s not as catchy.”  
“Yeah, but it rolls of the tongue easier. And we’re not on stage.” Joe’s eyebrow went up, his eyes slightly shifting up and down as he subtly checked out his new friend, his mind instantly wandering to his tongue and what else could roll off of it.  
“Tell you what, our house isn’t too far from here and it’s still kinda early. Come over and hang out.”  
Lamar’s eyes flicked up at the clock and then back to Joe. It was only 1pm - they’d knocked out Joe’s remix of “Old Town Road” pretty quickly. “You sure?”  
Joe rolled his eyes, grinning. “Would I have mentioned the idea otherwise? No, I don’t mind. We can spend the rest of the day relaxing, bouncing out some song and video ideas.” Picking up his phone, he began typing away, sending a text message with his address. Glancing at his watch, he returned his attention to his new friend. “Should take...about an hour, maybe a little less, depending on traffic. See you there.” 

~ About an hour later ~ 

The doorbell rang, causing Joe’s dog to run to the door, barking. “Porky, hush!” Joe’s laughter and Porky’s excited barks filled the entrance area as he opened the door, letting Lil Nas X inside the house. “No, Porky, down. Sorry, we’ve tried teaching him not to jump but he doesn’t listen.”  
The other man was only half listening, kneeling down in order to pet the wiggling dog. “It’s cool. Looks like he’s friendly, like his parents.” Joe smirked a little, his head quickly filling with ideas along the lines of getting his own belly rubbed, then shook his head, dismissing the thoughts and focusing on his visitor.  
“So this is Casa Jonas. Kitchen is this way…” Pointing, he turned the corner and headed down a hallway. His voice carried back to where Lamar was standing up, Porky running in circles around his feet. “What do you want to drink?”  
Making his way to the kitchen, the young rapper grinned. “Ah, remember, I’m only 20...” He laughed at Joe’s exaggerated eye roll.  
“Yeah. So, what’ll it be - beer or cocktail?”  
“Just a beer. So what is there to do at ‘Casa Jonas’?” He held out his hand to accept the offered can, popping the tab open.  
“Mmmm, not feeling a video game - we’ve already been sitting around all morning. Pool or pool?”  
Eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Isn’t that...the same thing?”  
Joe grinned, enjoying his own little joke. “Nope.” Tilting his head, he left the kitchen for another room. Following, Lamar realized the punchline. Joe stood, hands outstretched, pointing in two different directions. His left hand pointed at a pool table, cue sticks mounted on a wall nearby; his other hand pointed at the window, a swimming pool visible outside. “Pool...or pool.” His grin grew wider, watching the reaction from his little riddle.

“Not gonna lie, swimming sounds great. Had the windows rolled down on the way here - it’s awesome outside. Problem though…” Joe’s eyebrow cocked up, curious. “...no swimsuit.”  
“Oh hell, that’s easy. We’ve got a bunch of “just in case” swimsuits. What size do you wear?”  
“Alright then. A small. You sure?”  
“Dude, there’s an entire drawer in one of the guest bedrooms full of nothing but extra swimsuits. It was Sophie’s idea, when we got a place with a pool. You’re fine.” He disappeared, returning a minute later with a pair of shorts in his hand, tossing them through the air. “Here ya go. Bathroom’s right there. I’ll grab some towels and meet you out by the pool.”  
Parting ways, Lamar went into the bathroom, peeling off his clothes before unfolding the swimsuit. He nodded, appreciating the bluish-gray color, a pale orange stripe running down on either side. Ditching his underwear, he pulled on the shorts and looked in the mirror. The shorts complimented him nicely, his slim build and legs shown off by the square cut trunks. Folding his clothes, he set them on a table next to the sink and picked up his beer, heading into the backyard. Joe was already there, fiddling with a stereo and wearing a similar pair of short red trunks, the material hugging his rear. Music began playing and Joe turned around, smiling. “Hey, those look pretty good on you!”  
“Thanks man, I like the color.” He looked down at his shorts, an excuse to glance back up and down Joe’s body as he raised his gaze back to eye level.  
“Cheers.” Clinking their cans together, Joe raised his and took a gulp before setting it down and diving into the pool, water splashing up to hit Lamar’s calves. Grinning, he put his beer down as well, joining Joe in the water. 

The guys splashed around in the water, enjoying the sunshine, their conversation ranging across the topics of music and the enjoyment and stress of being in the industry. Swimming to the edge, Lamar went to take another sip, tilting the can backward as it emptied.  
“Want another? Oh wait, you’re only 20, nevermind.” Joe teased him with a grin, laying on a pool float, the inflatable rectangle making a v-shape as it rose up behind his back and up in front of his torso.  
“Whatever. You got the last round, I can get this one.” Pulling himself up out of the pool, Lil Nas X dried himself off before heading into the house. Coming back outside, he noticed a funny look flit across Joe’s features for just a moment, but it was hard to tell for sure since his sunglasses obscured part of his face. The corner of his mouth was pulled up into a slight grin, so Lamar shrugged it off. Squatting down at the edge of the water, he handed Joe the beer...and that same oh-so-brief expression happened again. It looked like Joe was enjoying a moment of humor, but there was something else mixed in with it as well that he couldn’t put his finger on. Figuring that Joe just had an odd sense of humor, he set down his beer and dove back into the water. 

More time passed, and again the cans were empty. “My turn.” Lamar stayed in the floatie that he’d claimed, an inflatable reclined chair, completely relaxed. When Joe returned, Lamar was glad he had put on sunglasses, able to let his eyes roam down the tight muscles of Joe’s body...and he took in a sharp little breath when his eyes hit Joe’s crotch. Earlier, the swimsuit had hugged Joe’s body nicely; now that it was wet, the material of the swimsuit fit like a second skin against his legs and groin. The outline of his dick was completely clear, shifting as he walked. Thinking back to changing clothes in the bathroom, it occurred to him that the swimsuits didn’t have a liner inside...which made them clingy when wet. That explained the sorta-humorous look that Joe had when Lamar was walking around earlier. A little self-conscious about it, Lamar felt himself blushing a little bit. Reaching up for the beer, the angle gave him a perfect view of Joe’s crotch that he thoroughly enjoyed before pushing away from the edge of the water before he began chubbing up. Meanwhile, Joe wound up back in the water, making his way to his own float and pulling himself up onto it, the shorts sticking to his ass cheeks before he turned around to sit down again.

He was nearly done with the next beer when Joe held his hands up. “Starting to prune up over here - what about you?” He held up his own hands, the swirls on his fingertips raised up in bumps.  
“Yeah, about the same.”  
“Let’s call it on the pool, head inside?” Lamar nodded and they both began paddling towards the edge of the pool, heading for their towels. Tossing his towel over his shoulder, Joe led the way back inside, his guest watching the damp shorts clinging to his rear as he walked; Joe suppressed a grin as he caught Lamar’s downward glance in the reflection of the sliding glass door. “I can grab you a pair of shorts to wear? Not sure if you want to put your clothes back on without showering off the pool water.”  
“You sure you don’t mind?”  
“Naw, not at all. Figured we could do a movie or a video game...pizza?”  
His host began making his way down the hallway, calling back over his shoulder. “Any preference on topping?” Joe managed to keep his tone even, amusing himself by purposefully dropping the ‘s’ on the last word.  
“No, I’m pretty flexible. Video game sounds fun.” He rummaged through the drawer, grabbing two pairs of running shorts. Peeling off the shorts, he tossed them on the edge of the hamper and dried off his crotch and butt before pulling the shorts on. Picking up the other pair, Joe returned to the living room. He kept his facial expression neutral, perfectly aware that the bottom of the shorts only covered the top half of his legs...slightly more than the swimming trunks. He’d switched from red to light purple with a white stripe on the outer leg, the colors contrasting nicely with his tanned skin. He held the other pair, the same style but green with a yellow stripe and drawstring, as he began tapping through a pizza app on the phone. Lamar kept his gaze locked onto the phone; he’d already noticed that Joe wasn’t wearing any underwear, obvious with the thin material of the shorts.

“Okay, should be here in about...twenty minutes? I’ll grab us something to drink, meet you in the living room.” He pointed out the direction of the living room as he moved in the opposite direction, towards the kitchen. Lamar took his towel and popped into the bathroom, drying off and changing into the shorts. They looked cute...and he decided to copy Joe and ditch the underwear. The outline of his cock head was clearly visible against the green fabric. He wasn’t sure if he was picking up signals of interest from the Jonas Brother or not; walking around in thin shorts without anything underneath was either a show of interest or just being really relaxed. Either way, he decided to go with the flow. Opening the door, he called out, “Where do you want me to put the wet shorts?”  
“Oh, you can just hang them on the edge of the bathtub in there.” Knocking out that task, he followed the direction of Joe’s voice into the living room, the other man already reclined on the couch. Two bottles of water were on the coffee table. “Figured it wouldn’t hurt to hydrate after being in the pool.”  
“Good idea. Alright, what’re we playing?”  
“Ahh...good question!” Joe jumped off of the couch and made his way over to the tv area, squatting down and opening a drawer. “Okay...Nintendo or Playstation?”  
“Um...Nintendo.” Damn, that ass looked good, the shorts stretching out over Joe’s ass. He looked down at his phone in order to distract himself. He heard Joe listing out different games, until he heard the words ‘Mario Kart’. “That one.” He smiled...and then burst out into laughter. Joe looked over his shoulder, confused. “Oh, sorry - got a text and this video is hilarious.” Sliding the cartridge in and picking up the controllers, Joe returned over to the couch, setting the controllers down onto the coffee table so he could look at the video, which Lamar was holding out.  
“What’s going on in the...wait, try pushing it to the tv. Do you mind if I…?” Lamar shrugged, nodding his head. Tapping the icons on the screen, Joe pushed the video to the streaming box plugged into the tv. On the screen, one guy was trying to pull a prank on another when someone else jumped in, surprising the other two. Sitting on the couch, both guys were laughing at the hijinks on the screen. “Oh, shit, Nick sent this the other day, hang on…” Picking up his own phone, Joe found the clip and sent it to the tv, watching as the crew of Jumanji set a surprise trap for Nick. The pair went back and forth, beaming funny video clips to the tv and laughing together, trying to one-up the other with something even funnier than the last. It turned into funny behind-the-scenes videos and outtakes from performances and filming music videos or interviews, sharing embarrassing and amusing moments with each other...and then the doorbell rang. 

“Oh, the pizza. Be right back.” Setting his phone down, Joe sprang out of the room, snagging some cash from the kitchen on his way in order to tip the delivery guy. As he got closer to the front door, he realized that he was barely wearing any clothes...and then shrugged his shoulders. Grinning, he tugged down on the waistband a little - might as well give a little show. “Hey, glad to see you,” he smiled as he opened the door, looking at the name tag on the delivery guy’s chest. “How’s Garrett’s day going?”  
“I uh...can’t complain. Yours…?” Garrett held the two boxes of pizzas, trying to *not* look up and down Joe’s exposed body while also trying to get a good look at the same time.  
“Been pretty good.” Joe took the boxes and set them onto a table nearby. Sticking his hand into his pocket to retrieve the cash, he used it as an opportunity to push his shorts down just a little further, his pubes sticking out of the waistband. “Hopefully about to get a whole lot more interesting. Be safe out there, have a good one.” Garrett stood there for a moment, blinking, the image of Joe’s body seared into his mind. He was making good time on this trip...there was definitely time to pull over and jerk one out while the memory was fresh.

Joe made his way back through the house, stopping in the kitchen to pick up a couple of beers, plates, and napkins, returning into the living room. The guys each got a plate and started eating as Lamar sent another video to the tv. “Alright, this is some stuff from on-set when we were shooting ‘Panini’.” Tapping his phone, Lamar sent another video to the tv. This time, it was a montage of clips from behind the scenes of filming the music video, including dance rehearsals, shots from on the set of filming, and storyboarding. The clip that Joe definitely focused on was one where Lil Nas X was suiting up in the black and yellow suit; he had it on up to mid-thigh and was still pulling it on, like a wetsuit, his underwear and bulge visible. There were a lot of jokes and laughing, and it was easy to see that the crew had a fun time filming the video.  
When the screen faded to black, it was Joe’s turn to find a video. “If we’re doing behind the scenes…” *tap tap* “...here ya go.” The tv filled with footage of Joe and his brothers on the set of the “Sucker” music video, dancing and jumping around. There were shots of the guys performing in the mansion, splashing in bathtubs, and dancing around in the garden.  
“You look so different…” Lamar had his eyes glued on the screen, taking in all of the clips as they went by at a frantic pace. The pacing slowed down when it go to the part where the crew were trying to get Joe into the hanging red rope setup. Dressed only in a black tanktop and black and gold underwear, Joe was wiggling into the ropes, the crew making sure everything was secure before lifting him above the ground.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, your hair is like a little brown mop.” Lamar laughed, looking over at Joe and his new shorter haircut. “Is that a mattress on the ground?”  
“Yeah, they wanted to make sure that if the ropes let go, or if I slipped out, I’d fall onto something soft.”  
“Ahh...yeah, that makes sense.” The pair watched the rest of the video go by,  
“Alright, if we’re doing behind the scenes…” Lamar sent out another file. On screen, the words ‘Panini Choreography’ appeared, fading away to Lil Nas X standing in a room with four dancers standing in a line behind him. All five figures were dressed in only white boxer briefs and white socks. Each person had small white lines drawn down their body, tracing down over their shoulders and down their legs; similar lines went down the front and outsides of their legs from hip to ankle; the final markings were a cross that went over their pecs and down from neck to navel. The room's lighting was low and looked like there was a blacklight off to the side, causing the white body paint lines, underwear, and socks to light up clearly on the screen. As the music played, the five men began dancing in unison. The white elements on screen made it very easy to see the movements of their bodies, checking to see if the dance routine worked or not. Someone off screen called for a time out and there was a brief discussion; the music was rewound about thirty seconds and the dancers picked up their moves again, adjusting to the new directions. Joe stared at the screen, transfixed by the imagery...and at the way that the video showed off every bit of the dancers’ bodies. The video came to an end, paused with Lil Nas X giving a high-five to one of the backup dancers.  
“Daaaaamn. Our dancing is a lot simpler than this. Mostly just a bunch of jumping around. Your director really got into this…”  
“Yeah, she wanted to make sure it had a fun vibe to it. It was a lot of fun, just kinda weird at first dancing around in a room full of people, wearing nothing but that.”  
“Eh...looks neat. I’ll have to mention it to Nick for a video someday.” He winked at Lamar.  
“How is Nick doing?”  
“He’s good - working on the media for his ‘Midway’ movie, drumming up excitement.” He absentmindedly plucked at the hem of his shorts, thinking of the video that one of the guys had sent him of Nick getting gang-banged by the other cast mates. “You doing any other collaborations soon?”  
Lamar shrugged. “Probably. Have a couple of things getting tossed around, just kinda taking it one day at a time. All of this is still new to me - you’ve been in the business what, a billionty years?” He laughed as Joe rolled his eyes. 

“You know what collaboration would be amazing to see…?” Joe grinned from ear to ear, his eyes shining wickedly.  
The facial expression didn’t completely register with Lamar, who thought it was just Joe being excited. It was hard to concentrate with the other man’s minimal clothing, the thin material of the shorts clinging to the contours of his crotch. “What’s that?”  
“Hang on…” Joe tapped and swiped through his phone, looking for a specific file. “This one, riiiight here…” He pressed down onto his phone before setting it down, watching Lamar as the other man stared at the tv.  
On the screen, there was a man with a chiseled chin, his curly brown hair damp with sweat matted against his forehead. His forehead was tilted back and an expression of pure pleasure rippled across his facial features, framed on either side by his knees which were pushed up against his torso, his fingers wrapped around his thighs to hold them in place. At the bottom of the screen, a thick piece of meat slid back and forth, penetrating over and over into the rear end of Shawn Mendes. ‘Yeah baby, how’s that feel?’ A voice offscreen muttered, the words smooth like syrup. The eager bottom moaned in response. ‘Fuck man, it’s so good. Don’t stop!’  
Lamar pulled his eyes away from the screen to look at Joe. The other man’s shorts were fully tented, his cock hard at the file he’d beamed to the tv. Between the video (with the memories it recalled) and the sight of Joe’s arousal, Lamar felt his own cock push up against his shorts. “How did you…?” He stopped in mid-sentence, surprised that Joe had this video file and feeling that finishing the sentence was somehow admitting that he was in it. Any illusions of hiding his part in the video were undone when Joe fast-forwarded, the video resuming on those same cream-colored legs spread wide open, Lamar’s face clearly visible as he bobbed up and down on Shawn’s length, wet slurping sounds filling the room.  
“Shawn’s a close friend.” Joe grinned, his fingers wrapping around his bulge and lightly tugging on it. “Can’t count the number of times I’ve watched this - it’s hot as fuck.” He looked right at Lamar before continuing, his hand sliding up and down in his lap. “My favorite part though…” The fingers of his free hand tapped on the screen again, fast-forwarding; letting go, the footage picked back up. Shawn was standing in front of a bathroom mirror, palms against the counter, finger tips curled down to grip the flat surface. Behind him, Lil Nas X had his hands on Shawn’s hips, pounding away at his ass. Both men were moaning as the top reached a frantic pace, throwing his head back with a loud cry as he slammed forward, the muscles of his torso and arms flexing as he deposited his load deep inside Shawn’s guts. Sliding a hand up Shawn’s chest, Lamar pulled him up, Shawn’s back pressed to his chest as he began tugging on Shawn’s dick, kissing his neck, still buried inside. It wasn’t long before Shawn’s breath was hitching and his chest heaving as he shot ropes of cum all over the bathroom counter; the hand gripping the base of his cock tilted it back, causing white lines and splatters to appear on Shawn’s stomach, creamy fluid beginning to drip down towards his waist. “Fuuuuck, you guys make a hot damn video.” Joe’s hard on was clearly outlined in his shorts, the light purple fabric showing a dark spot where his cock was leaking.

The front of Lamar’s green shorts were sticking straight up, his hard pole twitching as he scrolled through files on his phone. “Thanks.”. His smile grew wider as he found what he was looking for. “Actually, was wanting to ask you about this…”. With a tap, the dark screen filled with images once more. Nick was visible, on his knees between a pair of muscular thighs, the dark brown skin contrasting against Nick's light olive complexion. Moaning and slurping sounds burst out of the speakers as the hot young singer bobbed his mouth up and down, lips stretched around a thick rod.  
“Damn, who is that…?”. Joe trailed off, staring at the TV.  
“Buddy of mine. So…”. His pause prompted Joe to look in Lamar’s direction. “Which Jonas Brother gives the best head?”  
Joe stood up, grinning broadly as he crossed the short distance and climbed up into the other chair, straddling Lamar’s lap. Their hard bulges rubbed together as he ran the tip of his nose along his guest's jawline. “That would definitely be me.”. His last word came out as a breath against the other man’s lips, the two pairs pressing together. Lamar’s tongue licked out lightly, getting a feel for Joe's lips before sliding between them, exploring for a few minutes before pulling away. Wrapping his fingers in Joe’s short locks he gently tugged backward, creating a gap between their faces.  
“Prove it.”.  
With a wink, he pushed down. Joe maneuvered his face against the smooth flesh of Lamar’s chest, licking across the lithe muscles. A gentle nibble on the dark nub elicited a moan, as well as another push down on the top of his head. Joe soon found himself on his knees, his face just an inch away from Lamar’s crotch. The green shorts jutted up obscenely, the tip of the tented fabric bouncing up and down slightly as the hard cock underneath throbbed in time with its owners pulse. Joe slid his hands up, under the thin cotton material, the short hairs on Lamar’s thighs brushing against his fingertips. Curling his fingers, he pulled down on the shorts, lowering the waistband to reveal a thick shaft that seemed to keep going and going, until it cleared the head, a long rod of chocolate flesh bouncing out, slapping against Lamar’s abs. Joe stared, transfixed. He felt like he had a pretty nice cock - eight inches long with a big head. It wasn’t as thick as Nick’s, but it was longer than average and he’d never had a complaint. In front of him though was a long fucking piece of meat; if he had to guess, he’d peg it at a little over nine inches long. A big arrow-shaped head sat at the end, followed by a shaft that his eyes travelled down, with big veins running down its length. On Lamar’s thin frame, it looked even larger than its already impressive size. The base was thicker than the rest, swelling out to what had to be an extra inch in girth. He blinked, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, staring. “It ain’t gonna suck itself…” Lamar flexed his groin muscles, making the long cock bounce in his lap, his hand reaching out to pull on the back of Joe’s head, bringing him closer in. Joe reached out, his tongue doing a lap around the large head before wrapping his lips around it. 

“That’s it, baby.” Joe looked up, eyes wide as he sucked on the knob, before releasing it and began running his tongue down the many inches. Lamar’s fingers were running through his hair, encouraging him as his mouth moved up and down the long pipe. Placing the tip back into his mouth again, he began bobbing up and down, trying to take as much of it as possible. It clogged his throat, causing him to gag and pull off, coughing with tears running down his eyes. Wiping his cheeks, he made another attempt, slurping loudly as he sucked intensely on his new friend’s manhood. Fingertips kept stroking his scalp, with the sound of Lamar’s deep voice in his ears, praising his efforts and making him want to give the best blow job ever. Somehow, this man that was ten years younger had him in his hands like putty. Joe moaned around the rod of flesh as he devoured it, working his mouth up and down, continuing to choke himself on it as he attempted to get it further down his throat. Hands held the side of his head in place as his guest pumped his hips up and down, using his mouth as a pleasure toy. Joe did his best to keep up, alternating between sucking hard and playing with his tongue, spit escaping from his mouth and making its way down the long dick, coating it in saliva, making it easier for Lamar to work the inches in and out of his mouth. 

The hands on his head fell away, one of the palms wrapping around the cock’s base and tugging, the other returning to the back of Joe’s head, He worked on the last few inches, sucking for all he was worth, his hand wrapping around the middle of the shaft and squeezing. The taste of precum filled his mouth as Lamar got closer to release. 

The fingers buried in his hair clenched shut, tugging his head back, the large meatstick falling out of his mouth with a loud wet sound; a string of spit and precum trailed through the air between Joe’s bottom lip and the tip of Lamar’s cock. One hand held Joe’s head in place as the other one stroked up and down; Lamar worked his bone until it let loose, firing large shots of cum onto Joe’s face. Joe held his mouth open, trying to catch some of the ropes as they flew through the air; the rest coated his cheeks and chin. Letting out a big breath, Lamar relaxed, his grip letting up a little but still holding Joe in place. Keeping his other hand wrapped around his own dick, he moved it around, using it to scoop up the sticky white fluid and feeding it to the hungry man between his legs, the sound of Joe hungrily gobbling it down his throat filling the room. When most of the juices had disappeared from Joe’s face, he let go, slumping back into the couch cushions. Giving one last lick up the length of Lil Nas X’s pole, Joe began exploring his way back up the abs and chest, crawling back onto the couch and into the other man’s lap until he was straddling it, face to face again. The two men began kissing once more, this time sharing the taste of Lamar’s nectar, moaning into one another’s mouths. 

“Damn baby...I believe you that you really are the better Jonas brother.”  
“Told you.” Joe grinned, enjoying the playful feeling the two shared.  
“What else are you good at?”  
Joe’s words were muffled as he pressed his face into Lamar’s neck. “You should try and find out.” Strong hands squeezed his ass, a finger tickling his hole, causing him to moan.  
“Challenge accepted.” The younger man slid out from below, leaving Joe on his knees facing the back of the couch. Lips pressed against his neck, the tip of a tongue snaking out just barely to touch his flesh. Slowly...painfully slowly...they moved down along his spine, hands and fingers exploring his torso at the same time. Finally, the mouth made its way to the top of his ass and lingered there, teasing at his tailbone, fingers kneading his rear. The hands dug into the muscles of his ass and spread the cheeks apart as the tongue slid slooooowly down, causing Joe to flex his whole body back, trying to get closer. The hands held him in place as the tongue made its way back up.  
“Fuck...please….”  
“There’s the magic word.” The sound was muffled as Lamar had his face buried against Joe’s backside, his mouth working as he made big sloppy kisses down Joe’s crack until he made contact with Joe’s entrance, the feeling of the lips and tongue hitting his hole causing Joe’s head to roll back as he moaned loudly. The sound of slurping filled the air again, this time as Lamar made out with Joe’s ass, going back and forth between a hungry eating out and a slower sensual exploration. Hands roamed over the lower half of Joe’s body from his ribs down to his knees as Lamar got to know his body better. The mouth disappeared from between his cheeks, planting kisses again along his spine, this time moving up. The other man’s body pressed against his own, a hard piece of meat wedging itself into his rear. The tongue snaked up his neck and around his ear, the hips working slightly as Lamar pushed crotch against Joe’s butt. “Where is…”  
“In the drawer.”  
“Damn baby, you’re hot and ready.” Joe didn’t know how to respond. He was normally so cocky and dominant in a situation but this fucking 20 year-old had him moaning and panting like a bitch in heat. He heard the sounds of rummaging, while he he pressed his face against the cushions on the back of the couch, spreading his knees apart. The wet sound of lube working against flesh hit his ears...and then wet fingertips played up and down his rear, teasing his hole again. Once again the rod of flesh was back, tapping against his entrance. “You want it?”  
“Hell yeah.” Joe wiggled his hips, being playful.  
“Prove it.” The head, parked against his hole, flexed. Joe looked back over his shoulder, confused. “Show me that you want this dick.” Lamar put his hands behind his head, waiting. Facing forward again, Joe let out his breath as he pushed back, feeling the tip as it spread his entrance, the first inch or so opening him up as it slid in. The arrow-shape of the cock head helped it enter...and then there was the thick shaft, stretching him open. A low moan rumbled in Joe’s throat as he stayed in place for a moment; meanwhile, he clenched his anal ring, squeezing Lamar’s tip. Letting out another breath, he pushed his fingertips into the couch cushion as he arched his back, taking another couple of inches inside. He half moaned, half whimpered at the sensation of being filled. He began shifting forward in order to rock back and forth...but was stopped by the pair of hands on his hips. “Uh uh - you want it, you take it. Every inch, all the way down.”  
Part of Joe’s mind balked at the idea of taking so much dick and being bossed around..but just partially. The rest of his brain was in auto-pilot mode, remembering what the fine piece of cock looked like and imagining it buried inside. He wanted Lamar all the way inside him more than he wanted to be in control. Bracing his shoulders, he pushed back, determined as he impaled himself on a couple more inches of man pipe until he had to stop, his body shuddering at the intrusion. His torso flexed as he took deep breaths, adjusting to what was already buried inside and trying to estimate how many inches remained. One hand stroked his back. “God damn you feel good. You got it, baby. You can do it.” Taking a giant breath and then letting it out, Joe braced himself physically and mentally before pushing his hips back, slowly but unrelenting, feeling inch after how-much-more-is-there inch slide inside. He cried out as he continued, the length going deeper than any cock had been inside of him before; it was the sound of a man experiencing immense pleasure as well as sounding like someone working their body hard at the gym. As he neared the base, the shaft began growing thicker, spreading him open even further; his mind turned into a flash of white light as he took the last couple of inches, moaning loudly with his jaw hanging open, his entire body breaking out into a light sweat. He finally felt Lamar’s hips press against his rear, the pipe burning gloriously deep inside his tunnel. His forehead dropped to the couch as his body tried to relax, as much as it could with nine inches of dick wedged inside. Lamar groaned as the muscles of Joe’s ass clenched, milking his meat. “Damn baby, you did it. Fuck you feel amazing. So fucking tight and hot.” The hand continued caressing his backside, soothing Joe as he adjusted to the deep penetration. 

Joe felt hands wrap around his chest pulling him back until he was upright on his knees and pressed against Lamar's chest. Lips wandered around his neck and ears as the slim hips ground against his rear. He began moaning again, twisting his body to push back, working that last even-thicker couple of inches around inside his hole. Hearing Joe's sounds of pleasure, Lamar knew his host was ready; gently, he lowered him back down towards the couch and held his hands on Joe's hips as he slowly shifted his hips back. Joe groaned as he felt the long shaft sliding out, feeling as if his guts were being tugged along the way. It seemed like an eternity until the movement stopped, just the head still inside. Pouring some more lube onto the shaft, Lamar pushed forward, re-burying half his length before pulling back again. He repeated the action, each time plunging another inch inside until his pubes were once again pressed into Joe's spread cheeks. Content that Joe's insides had accommodated his cock, he dug his fingers into the other man's haunches and began thrusting harder, beginning to give him a good hard fuck. The pair of well-muscled arms spread out to grip the cushions as Joe pressed his face against the rear cushions, muffling his increasingly louder moans. The olive skin of his back was shiny with sweat, his body struggling to absorb the inches that were sawing in and out of his hole. 

Lamar took his time, alternating his pace and enjoying the tight confines of Joe's insides. Having nutted once already, he wasn't about to shoot again too soon. Feeling a little evil, he once again pulled back and then stopped with just the tip buried inside...and stood there, waiting. Joe had adjusted to being filled with more dick than he'd ever experienced before and his insides had become used to the deep stretching feeling. Looking back over his shoulder again, he was confused as to why Lamar had stopped. "What's up?"  
Lamar's lip curled up in a grin, his hand appreciatively caressing Joe's globes. "I'm curious...what can you do with this amazing ass you've got?"  
"I can take that long fucking dick of yours with it, that’s what I can do.”  
The tip of Lamar’s cock throbbed just inside Joe’s entrance as he flexed the muscles of his groin. One finger traced over the muscles of Joe’s rear end. “Mmhmm, I can tell that.” His grin grew bigger. “But I wanna see how good you can *work* it. Is this hole as good as your throat?”  
Joe blinked, a little frustrated. It’d taken him awhile for his insides to get used to taking so many inches of dick...and now it was like they ached at the absence. He felt empty inside and just wanted to be filled up again...and he was just a little bit irritated at himself for having turned into an eager little slut for dick. ‘This must be how Nick feels most of the time,’ he thought, a small chuckle rumbling in his throat. Taking a long breath in through his nose, Joe arched one eyebrow before turning around. If his guest wanted to see what he could do…  
“Oh, I promise you...my ass is sooo much better than my mouth.”

“Prove it.”  
Palms pressed against the couch cushions, the muscles of Joe’s back flexed as he braced himself and then moved back, taking in half of Lamar’s meat with one stroke. Spreading his hands further apart, his arms and forehead rested against the cushions as he arched his back, dipping his hips downward and allowing the length of man meat to slide back out. When he could feel the ridge of the cockhead tug at his entrance, Joe stopped. Wiggling his hips, he squeezed the muscles of his ass, teasingly, before slowly pushing back and taking all of Lamar’s inches back inside in one slow, long, thrust. Both men moaned with pleasure as Joe began shifting back and forth, the length sliding in and out of his hole. Lamar watched as Joe put his dance skills to work, his hips bouncing and wriggling, twisting his body as he maneuvered it back and forth on Lamar’s shaft. “You like that?”  
“Yeah man, you definitely do know how to work a dick.”  
Eager to show off some more, Joe slid his upper body down until his face was down against the seat cushions. His new position pushed his ass all the way up in the air; he knew that it made him look like just a hungry hole, eager to take his friend’s meat...and figured that would be a turn-on as well. The sounds coming from his throat were half-moans, half-whines. He resumed swiveling his hips around, back and forth….but it wasn’t long before he felt fingers dig into his haunches, pulling him back as Lamar slammed himself balls-deep into Joe’s tight tunnel. 

Taking control again and taking his time, Lil Nas X pulled out slowly and then rammed all the way back in, over and over again, plunging the depths of Joe’s insides. Each thrust forward brought out a moaning gasp from Joe’s throat, who continued to work his hips to meet Lamar’s pounding. Suddenly, it was gone and a hand tugged at his hip, turning Joe onto his side. Looking over, he saw his guest take a couple of steps over to the end of the couch. Grabbing Joe’s calves, he tugged, pulling his body over until his rear was hanging over the side, his body stretched out along the couch. As his legs were pressed back against his chest, Joe felt the head of Lamar’s dick re-enter him, sliding inside.  
“Grab your knees.” Joe obeyed, wrapping his fingers around his legs and holding them in place. Lamar’s hands slid down and squeezed his ass cheeks as he began thrusting in and out, harder than before. Joe moaned and gasped, feeling his insides open up further with the new angle.  
“Fuck me…”  
“What was that, babe?”  
“Fuck me. Fuck me hard. God dammit.”  
“You want this dick?”  
Joe looked up, his eyebrows knitted together, eyes wide and his lip pouting. “I want it...fuck, I need it.”  
“Oh, you *need* my dick?” Lamar smiled as he slowly pushed back inside.  
“Ohhhhh…..yessss….I need it, man. No other dick...fuuck...has ever filled me up this good.”  
Joe’s words turned into a long groan as the other man began pummeling his hole, pounding away as hard as he could. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuuck!”  
“That’s it baby, moan for my cock.” He watched as Lamar reached over and grabbed his phone, tapping the screen as he pointed the camera down at Joe. The tv began mirroring the phone’s screen, showing Joe’s legs spread apart and the long rod sawing in and out of his hole.  
“You like that?”  
“Unngg….yes.”  
“That dick feels good?”  
His eyebrows stitched together, Joe stared into the camera, playing towards it , knowing that it was turning Lamar on even more. Joe’s words came out one at a time, each word punctuated by the feeling of Lamar slamming back inside his guts. “Fuck. Yes. It. Feels. Fucking. Amazing. Oh. My. Fucking. God.” Between the long dick, Lamar’s cute looks, and his own play acting, it all became too much, pushing Joe over the edge. His head rolled back and his mouth hung open, a long loud cry filling the room. Fingers clenched into his thighs, he began cumming, his cock bouncing on its own as it began spraying shots of cum over his abs, the first two reaching onto his chest. “Fuuuuuuuuuuck.” He felt Lamar’s cock push in balls deep and stay there, grinding and milking him from the inside. His own cock felt so hard it was almost painful, throbbing as his balls continued releasing their load, the white fluid sliding down over his abs and onto the leather couch. Finally spent, his body went limp...making a light whimpering noise, he continued squeezing his ass, enjoying the feeling of being filled up so wide and deep. 

Closing his eyes, Joe enjoyed the moment of having shot his load while still being full of cock. Opening them again, he stared into Lamar’s eyes as the other man pulled back and began fucking him again in earnest. Grunts filled the room as Lamar got closer. With a final thrust forward, Joe felt his guts being rearranged and then being pulled out one last time, leaving Joe’s insides feeling hollow. Wrapping his free hand around the base of his own cock, Lamar gave it a couple of tugs, still filming as two ropes of jizz shot out and splashed onto Joe’s cock and balls. Parking the tip of his cock inside Joe, the next two shots landed inside, lubing up Joe’s hole a little more. One more thrust and he was buried all the way in again, coating Joe’s guts with his jizz, listening to the other man’s hungry moans mix with his own cries of pleasure. The pole kept throbbing inside Joe’s ass as it continued unloading - it had been a few days since Lil Nas X had gotten off, due to a busy schedule. Joe groaned as he felt his ass being filled with Lamar’s cum. As his nuts finally finished unloading, Lamar let out a long sigh. Both men were covered in sweat, wearing nothing but big grins, enjoying each other’s bodies. HIs smile growing, Lamar began tapping on the screen again. Joe turned and watched the tv; the messages app appeared on screen and Lamar tapped on a conversation with Shawn. Attaching the video, the two men laughed, imagining their friend’s reaction. 

Lamar curled his body down, bringing his chest against Joe’s, his dick still buried inside as the two began kissing again.  
“What do you think he’s going to say?”  
Lamar laughed “Dude, I have no idea. He’s probably going to be too busy jerking off to reply any time soon.” Their lips and tongue continued slowly competing with each other, taking turns being dominant in the kiss and being laid back. “I still had no idea that the two of you had hooked up.”  
“Shawn? He loves a good dick or piece of ass. I think he agreed to the Calvin underwear ads as bait to get more guys.”  
“Yeah, I can see that. Anyone else interesting?”  
Joe sucked on Lamar’s lip, smiling. “Are we playing the ‘hot guys I’ve fucked’ game?”  
“Mmmm, maybe…” He snaked his tongue up Joe’s neck and latched his mouth onto his ear, knowing that it was a major turn-on.  
“Ohhhh….” Joe moaned, the tips of his fingers raking down Lamar’s back. “The threesome with Alex and Justin was hot, when we were making ‘Zoolander’.”  
“The big blonde guy from that vampire show? Damn, that would be hot.” The tongue slowly lapped up and down.  
“Yours?”  
“Mmmm….hang on.” Reaching blindly over to the coffee table, Lamar took hold of his phone again. A few taps and a video filled the screen. Lil Nas X was on his back, legs in the air. A thick cock was working back and forth. The owner’s face wasn’t visible, but the body was nicely muscled. When the camera tilted up, a bearded face appeared, blue eyes piercing the screen.  
“Oh fuck, Liam? Liam Hemsworth?”  
“Yep.” Teeth bit lightly into Joe’s shoulder, followed by a small kiss.  
“How did you swing that? Damn.”  
“Cyrus connection. He and Miley broke up again, but we stay in touch...and he has more free time now.” Lamar winked, then turned his oral attentions to Joe’s chest.  
“So you bottom too…?”  
“Mmmmhmmm. Depends on my mood. Same with Liam.”  
Joe blinked, his mind filling images of Liam on his back taking Lamar’s dick...and then the idea of him taking Joe’s dick...as well as Liam hovering over the Jonas brother and filling him with that thick meat. Ideas of Lamar riding Joe’s cock also came to mind. 

He stroked his fingers along Lamar’s jaw. “We should shower and clean-up…”  
“Before the wife gets home?”  
Joe shrugged. “I mean, she’d probably want to join in.” He tried not to chuckle at the look of surprise on Lamar’s face. “Just meant before the couch and our bodies become even more of a sticky mess.”  
“And when your wife gets home…?”  
Joe grinned. “What - you interested in some family play time? Fuck!” His back arched as Lamar bit down on his nipple.  
“Maybe.” The words were muffled, his lips pressed around the nub on Joe’s chest, sucking at it. The phone vibrated and a pinging noise filled the air. Seeing the notification, Lil Nas X grinned again and tapped it, showing a text message on the tv screen, which Joe read out loud.  
“God damn, how do I join in?”  
“Ha! Sounds like Shawn.”  
“What...are...you...doing...tomorrow?” Lamar spoke as he typed, hitting the send button. “Looks like it’s going to be a fun weekend.” He winked, smacking Joe’s thigh as he pulled out. Taking Joe by the hand, he helped his friend up onto his feet. “So what’s the shower look like in this place?”  
“Pretty nice. I think you’ll like it.” With a wink, Joe walked away. Lamar took a moment to gaze at his ass, appreciating the muscled buns before following.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire


End file.
